Madara Uchiha VS Yhwach (Juha Bach)
Madara Uchiha VS Yhwach (Juha Bach) Is a What-if episode of Death Battle, featuring Madara Uchiha from the Anime/Manga series Naruto and Yhwach from the Anime/Manga series Bleach. Description Two Shounen Villains who tried to enslave the world, one failed and the other is yet to fall, but in a clash of raw power. Who will come out on top: the Juubi Jinchuriki or the Quincy Emperor? Interlude Wiz: In the Human World and the 5 Shinobi Nations, there exist two powerful beings, one born as the progenitor of his race and the other trying to become just that. Boomstick: Maybe if they weren't so old and cranky, they might have pulled it off. Wiz: He's the 10 Tailed Beasts' host! Madara Uchiha! Boomstick: He's the very first Quincy! Juha Beck? Juha Berk? Wiz: Juha Bach. Boomstick: Meh, close enough. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle! Madara Uchiha Wiz: Long, Long ago, before the formation of the Five Villages, all shinobi were at war, the two most prominent clans were the Senju and Uchiha clans, but amongst all this destruction and war, a young boy named Madara Uchiha lived a happy life with his friend, Hashirama Senju Boomstick: Unfortunately, it wasn't all murder, sunshine and rainbows, Madara soon discovered Hashirama's true heritage and ended their friendship rather quickly, and by his 20's, Madara was fighting against the Senju's including Hashirama himself, this painful battle would see his younger brother Izuna fall at the hands of Hashirama's own younger brother, Tobirama. Wiz: Pushed to his limits as if he were empowered, Madara was able to best almost every single Senju except for Hashirama and Tobirama, however, Hashirama saw the light in Madara's eyes, and proposed an idea that would improve the lives of everyone in the world. Boomstick: Form the Five Villages alongside Madara, and as well as appoint specific individuals to lead them, Madara was once considered for the position of Hokage, but the public insisted Hashirama take the position, while Madara at first liked this idea, he soon defected from his own village and made his descent into Darkness. Wiz: Madara would then dedicate the rest of his life to creating the "Eye of the Moon" plan, but these plans were temporarily halted when Hashirama came within an inch of killing Madara for good, but a power had awakened in Madara, the famed Transcription Seal: Izanagi, with this, Madara could survive any fatal blow that would otherwise kill him. Boomstick: Then he attached himself to the Demonic Statue of The Outer Path like some kind of life support system and remained hidden in the Darkness for nearly 70 years, until finally his ally, Obito, showed up and carried his identity on for him. Wiz: 17 years later, Madara returned, and he returned with a vengeance, but he did not return as the frail old man he once was... Boomstick: He came back as one hell of a badass, and he left a devastating first impression, by dropping two meteors on the fools who tried to stop him, but he didn't rely on just giant rocks to solve his problems, Madara was a very well refined master of Bukijustu, but he did have his personal favourite weapon of choice. Wiz: He carried his iconic Gunbai, which reflects actual war fans used in real combat, but this isn't an ordinary war fan, it's carved from an unique spirit sacred tree, this Gunbai is a honourary, passed down from previous clansmen generations. Boomstick: Whatever tree it was made from, I need that kind of tree for my lawn! Madara isn't only refined with his Tree Fan, he's also refined with Fuma Shurikens, Kamas, Spears, Swords and Tantö, but what good are weapons when you've got the ability to USE FIRE! Wiz: Yes, As an Uchiha, Madara has a natural affinity for Fire Jutsu, but he's also very well refined in Wood Style, as proven by his battles with Hashirama, including being able to forge a dragon out of wood, encase it in flames and shoot it at his foes. Boomstick: That kinda sounds familiar... Wiz: As much of a similarity to the Tigerzord it may sound, Madara's got tons of abilities than just Fire and Wood, he's also able to use major gusts of wind whenever something makes physical contact with his Gunbai, but through Madara awakening the Mangekyō Sharingan, he awakened the Ethereal Warrior, Susanoo. Boomstick: Susanoo is one of Madara's trump cards in battle, it proved itself capable of fighting Hashirama's Wood Golem even when being the armour of the Nine-Tails, however, on it's own, it's power is so great, just pulling out it's sword and doing a slash in the air topples mountains, several of them nearby. Wiz: The Susanoo uses more of Madara's Chakra than anything else, but Madara has refined his chakra usage, so using the Susanoo won't immediately weaken him once he used it, but Madara's also awakened the Rinnegan, one for each of his eyes, giving him access to the Six Paths technique, allowing him various abilities including... Boomstick: OH BOY! The Deva Path allows him to attract and repel objects at will, much like Pain, The Asura Path enables him mechanised limbs, weaponry and armor, The Human Path, which lets him rip the souls of his foes from their body, and so forth. Wiz: Madara's Rinnegan would be his trump card for some time until he finally attained his most powerful and most successful transformation, becoming the Jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails. Boomstick: This transformation through sealing the Ten-Tails into him makes him far stronger than even the combined efforts of Naruto and Sasuke with the same power, his only flaw in this form is that he has a crumbling weakness to Sage Jutsu abilities, but everything else he has no problem with, really, even when Sasuke cut him in half from the waist down, BISECTING HIM! Madara had no problem regenerating a couple minutes later. Wiz: Madara also awakened the Limbo Clones, 4 clones of Madara that can only been seen and therefore detected by those with a Rinnegan, such as Sasuke for example, this clones can aid Madara and assist him, and at anytime, Madara can transfer his Truth-Seeking Balls toward them. Boomstick: Madara's Truth-Seeking Balls are his trump card as the Sage of Six Paths, they may be as big as a clinched fist, but all ten of them pack enough for to individually destroy a forest, These can be formed into whatever Madara prefers, they don't just work great for harming others, they also work pretty damn well for defence, not to mention, he's able to absorb natural energy around him to enhance his already powerful techniques. Wiz: The Truth-Seeking Balls are malleable meaning they can stretched, condensed and expanded, Madara himself used this to protect himself from Might Guy's lethal Taijutsu, of which Madara was able to utilise just as well, even without the Sage of Six Paths power he was able to fend off armed opponents, even with only one eye. Boomstick: Madara is also a brilliant tactician, he's not just going to rush in head first, he'll approach the battle with caution, gauging his foes and how powerful they are, from there, he'll go about a tactic he made during his own analysis of his opponent, even if his plans don't work out, he's very likely to change his tactic on a whim. Wiz: Madara Uchiha has proven himself to fight without his eyes, fight freehandedly and win, even when outnumbered, has enough stamina to last 24 hours, has techniques that'll let him escape death and unlike his ally Obito, Madara was able to control the Ten-Tails from the moment it was sealed within him. Boomstick: But naturally Madara lacks what it takes to be a perfect ninja, he's still lost his battles against both Hashirama and Tobirama, he needed Obito's aid to bring his plans to fruition and attacks like his double meteor can kill him due to it's overwhelming power. Wiz: However, On that day, mankind received a grim reminder that we still lived in fear of the beast known as Madara Uchiha. Madara: Listen… In this world, whenever there is light, there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exist, there must also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars and hatred is born to protect love. Yhwach Wiz: Born blind and deaf- unable to move or even speak, Yhwach didn't have much of an early life. It mainly consisted of him being worshipped and adored by random people. Boomstick: This Juha guy soon found that he had a special ability! He could give parts of his soul to another person. Wiz: With each person Yhwach did this to, that person would imprint on and heal that part of his soul. So when it returned to the original owner, so did some of his functions. Boomstick: And like any other special baby, he got his sight and hearing back and decided to go take over everything in sight, calling himself the first Quincy! Wiz: With his strange powers, Yhwach soon took over most of the Northern Territories, leaving only one thing left to take. The Soul Society. All despite being a self proclaimed lover of peace. Boomstick: And then he died. Yhwach was taken out by the Captain Commander with his Bankai, Zanka No Tachi. We'll get to that later. Wiz: But Yhwach wasn't finished. He was known as "The Sealed King" by Quincy folklore. Which stated that after 900 years of being sealed, he would regain his pulse; after another 90, he would regain his intellect; and after 9 more years, he would absorb the power of every "impure" Quincy to make their abilities his own. Boomstock: But in another 9 days, he would regain the world. Wiz: And so Yhwach set forth again, aiming to destroy the Soul Society again. Boomstick: This guy just doesn't like to quit! Wiz:In his campaign, Yhwach showed many of his powerful abilities! Here are what he has in store. Boomstick: Yhwach has the ability to manipulate Reishi, the spiritual component of the worlds in the Bleach Universe, except for the human world. Wiz: Yhwach using this born Quincy ability to form hails of arrows, able to pierce and annihilate the body of the enemies strongest commander. He can even use them to cast spell! Boomstick: What? Like Abra Kedabra? Wiz: No... These spells are versatile, but rarely used by Yhwach. He had one that is considered to be the most powerful defensive spell they have, forming several large crosses that strike enemies down with the "light of God". Boomstick: Sounds nasty, but that isn't all. He can also stuff his blood full of the stuff! Wiz: Yhwach doesn't wear armour of any sort, he runs Reishi through his veins, this activated one of two techniques, Blut Vene or Blut Arterie. Boomstick: What now? Wiz: Blut- German for "Blood" is the name given to this technique and its two forms. This allows Yhwach to withstand powerful attacks of Captain Level Shinigami like Ichigo. Boomstick: But despite increasing his damage output and defence, it has one main weakness. Both cannot be used at the same time! Wiz: Yhwach isn't going to just accept that, he also has a third form of Blut. Blut Vene Anhaben. This created a sphere around Yhwach that prevents attacks from reaching him. Boomstick: Should this be breached, this technique can also attack. By simply touching someone within the area, the barrier will break down their body and use it to maintain itself. Pretty ingenious, right? Wiz: Not just that, but Yhwach also employ swords in his arsenal. Two in fact. Well, one is just a giant arrow. Boomstick: He creates a huge bow above his head, which fires an oversized arrow down into the ground in front of him, which he can pick up and use. This arrow has immense cutting power, easily bisecting the Captain Commander of the Shinigami and one of the strongest of their kind. Wiz: But when he feels like he needs to be more serious. Yhwach calls upon his Spirit Weapon. His particular weapon manifests in the form of an ornate sword, reminiscent of a Dadao, with a relatively long handle and a cross-guardshaped like a bird. Boomstick: Hey! I want one of those! Wiz: Yhwach has demonstrated skilled swordsmanship, immense strength, great speed and endurance. He has been fighting in a war for several days, even taking on the Royal Guard (a group of Elite Shinigami) Boss and coming out on top. Boomstick: He has shattered the ground with mere casual thrusts of his blade, up-rooted the ground by flaring his power and even used his power to pick up and move an entire dimension, the one where he lived, thousands of Kilometers into the sky. Wiz: Pretty impressive. But that is not all, Yhwach has been able to move so fast, with his sword strikes and just in general, he has taken off guard the Royal Guard Commander, the Captain Commander and Yoruichi- who is renown for her speed. Boomstick: This Quincy absorbed a hand somewhere along the line, literally, that was able to cross dimensions in no time. I mean, this guy knocked Yhwach back about 4000 Km with a single push and he as unhurt. He even took that same guy- who was keeping up with him, by surprise. Blitzing him! Wiz: There's even more! Yhwach was knocked down 4000 Km and almost immediately after, activated his own technique, Sankt Bogen- meaning holy bow, which stopped his dead in his tracks when he shot himself in the back. Boomstick: That's some insane force! Wiz: If you think that is insane, wait until you hear this. Yhwach and all of his subordinates have a letter, a schrift. That represents their power. Being the first Quincy, Yhwach takes the first letter, A. But before we get to that, we need to talk about Sankt Altar. Boomstick: Sang what now? Wiz: Saint Altar. This is a potent technique Yhwach uses to steal the powers of anyone it hits, giving them to Yhwach. Boomstick: He summons five orbs of energy in the air around a target that shoot out concentrated beams of energy at the target, forming the pattern of a large Cross. Getting hit by that is game over. Wiz: Should an opponent manage to reverse this or take Yhwach's power or reduce it in some way, he can just form some Roman letter ascribed Reishi bands and push them into his chest, job done. Boomstick: So what about this A? Wiz: The A that Yhwach has stands for "The Almighty". Boomstick: Woah there! Wiz: It's as bad as it sounds. Using this ability, Yhwach gains 3 main components that make it work. Nigh-Omniscience, Power Intuition and Reactionary Power Immunity. Boomstick: Explain! Wiz: Well Boomstick, it just so happens that this man becomes a 2 eyes 3 pupil freak. With this ability activated Yhwach can see everything that is to occur from the present moment into the far-flung future. He can "know" everything that lies within that gaze. There is only one exception, that hand you mentioned earlier. Boomstick: He sure got his spiteful revenge. Wiz: However, that is not all, once Yhwach has seen something in the future, he fully understands it and "knows" it. Anything he knows will become his ally, in which he will then become fully immune to whatever he saw. Be it a nuke or a technique which takes away all of your powers at once. Boomstick: Holy Hell! Let's not forget he used it to avoid being squashed like a bug. Wiz: Yhwach has no downsides to work with here, there is nothing stopping him from using the Almighty. Boomstick: Except a good eye gouging. Wiz: Now, remember that Bankai we mentioned. That ultimate technique of the Shinigami who Yhwach killed. Boomstick: Yeah. Wiz: Well, Yhwach stole it using this special medallion of his. He didn't just steal any Bankai, he stole one of the most deadly ones. Zanka No Tachi. When activated, this fiery Bankai removes all moisture in the entire Soul Society, preventing the strongest Ice Type Bankai from being used! Boomstick: When he uses this Bankai, the user will be covered in the flames of the Sun. The cutting power of this Bankai is so great it burns from existence, anything it cuts. Even touching the user is impossible for people who can't take a sun dip! Wiz: All of this chalks up to make the most powerful Quincy known to the world. Not someone you want to mess with. Yhwach: Conflict is always such a bitter affair. Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end the debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight From the sky, a dark portal began to form, drawing across the sky like an inky black line. This expanded to form a Shadow portal, a method of transportation used by the Wandenreich. From this open portal, a man emerged. Dressed in the regular Sternritter Uniform, with a black overcoat over it. Yhwach: "Looks like I got the wrong co-ordinates." He looked around the open field like area where he had emerges, taking note of the immensely close red moon that lied before him Madara: “What is this?” He was stood across from Yhwach on the open field, clutching his Riduko Staff, formed from Ten Tails Malleable Chakra. Yhwach set his eyes on Madara, narrowing them as he gauged the power through his ability to sense at least half of his chakra, the spiritual part. Deciding that someone like him was unsightly, someone that needed to go. Madara likewise was observing Yhwach, he could see the power the man had. A threat to his Moons Eye Plan. He needed to eliminate the black and white clad man. Yhwach dropped to the ground, moving over towards Madara, both knew what the other had in mind and so no more words were exchanged. A giant bow made from Reishi formed over Yhwach’s head, firing an arrow down far into the ground in front of him. Madara just readied his own weapon, before they both broke out into sprints. Yhwach quickly picked up his Reishi Broadsword Arrow, swinging it up into the air, he closed the distance striking down with ground shattering force. Madara swung his Staff in an upwards arc from his right, clashing against the side of the blade, parrying it and the force. The instant this occurred, the ground to the right of Yhwach explodes, the force directed that way tearing deep into the earth, ripping up trees in the nearby forest. Wasting now time, they both struck back at each other, parrying each others blows, but Yhwach switched to a one handed grip after this, aiming his other hands finger at Madara. Without warning, hundreds, if not thousands of Reishi arrows formed, firing forwards towards the close Madara. Madara reacted immediately, several of the Goudama on his back moving and forming a black sheet of defence. Which withstood the onslaught of arrows. However, which his forwards view was blocked, he did not see Yhwach use his fast movement technique, Hirenkyaku to move behind Madara, aiming to bisect him with his blade. Surprised by this, Madara was barely able to move, receiving a cut across his back, which shortly healed. Spinning around, Madara held out his hands, casting a Sage Lightning Jutsu. Yhwach threw his Broadsword at the Lightning, peddling backwards while activating defensive Blut to reduce any damage taken or avoid it completely. Madara's eyes widened briefly and Yhwach felt an invisible force smash into his side, a Limbo clone having kicked him with great force. Flying back, Yhwach slammed through the treeline, knocking over many trees in his wake. Seconds later, he emerged, unharmed due to the use of Blut. Madara was after him almost immediately, flying towards Yhwach with great speed. However, he was intercepted by Sankt Bogen, the immense stopping power and speed of the bow easily bypassing his defence. Madara switched out with one of his Limbo clones. Having it take the damage instead. Yhwach took note of this, forming Blut Vene Anhaben as a barrier around him, noticing the invisible forces of the Limbo smashing into it as Madara fires all of his Goudama at him, The barrier maintained for a small while, but soon broke under the barrage. After this, Yhwach took a true beating, each clone beating on him from all sides. But Yhwach was not done. After they hand finished, each clones combined their strength to knock Yhwach into the ground. Madara then raised his hand into the air, forming a Chibaku Tensei. This technique ripped up the ground violently, forming several huge satellites of rock. After a short while, these fell, annihilating the area where Yhwach was laid. But it was not over. After the dust has cleared, Yhwach stood up, unharmed again. There were three pupils in his eye, something Madara could not make sense of. Yhwach: "I am A, the Almighty, everything I see becomes my ally. I know the future. You can't defeat me." Within an instant, Madara was cut directly in half, not something that would be fatal too him. However, when Yhwach grabbed him, he found that each Limbo clones and his Goudama seemed to be ineffective on the other man. Who simply held his body aloft with one hand. Yhwach: "Perish" Yhwach used Sankt Altar, taking all the powers of the restrained Madara, leaving him unable to do anything else, he had managed to regenerate his lower half however. Yhwach released his hand, dropping Madara and pushing him with his hand, sending Madara flying back into a tree. Madara could survive this kind of attack. Yhwach formed his Spirit Weapon, swinging it in the direction of Madara from a distance away, the pure cutting force split Madara directly down the middle. Spinning around, Yhwach clicked his fingers, causing many arrows to rain down on the split body, annihilate all traces of him. K.O! Post Fight Analysis Boomstick: That Quincy guy won! Wiz: Both combatants hand advantages over each other, but Yhwach had the speed and Hax to counter Madara's more destructive techniques. Swordplay was always leaning in Yhwach's favour, same for long range attacks. In the end, the ability to see the future and negate anything he saw, was just too much for Madara to hold up to when he used it. Even if Madara used any more of his techniques, they would just end up negated anyway. Boomstick: Guess Yhwach was just too Godly for Madara to handle. Wiz: The Winner is, Yhwach! Category:Quincy Emperor Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Naruto vs. Bleach' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015